


Just A Ferris Wheel Thing

by Aondeug



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Cats like heights and cats like boxes. But cats only like those on their own terms and Mae's no different. Maybe her date with Bea can still be romantic. Maybe. A poem written for Femslash February 2018.





	Just A Ferris Wheel Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "ferris wheel".

Why’d Mae even agree

To this whole ferris wheel thing?

Heights are fine, yeah.

So long as you’re in control.

But this?

This is a box!

A floating, rotating hellcage

That people call “fun”

Or “romantic”

Or “relaxing”

When really bonechilling’s more like it.

 

Bea sits across from her

Grinning like a bitch

And she rolls her eyes

At Mae’s “theatrics”,

And they’re ALWAYS “theatrics”.

But she just doesn’t.

Get.

It.

Doesn’t get why it sucks.

Doesn’t get why Mae even came

And said “sure, whatever.”

“No ferris wheels’ stopping me!”

A lie, a show of bravado

Whatever.

It’s what she always does

Like a jackass

And Bea just doesn’t get why.

 

Maybe Bea pities her,

Or maybe it’s that bad

Or maybe she’s afraid

Of another fucking freakout

That almost kills her and Mae

And the very definition of sanity

But she sighs

And comes over.

The gondola shakes as she switches

Sides

And Mae mewls

With otherworldly horror

And, FINE, a bit of dramatics

(or a lot really).

Bea sits down though

And makes her stay put

With an arm around the shoulder

And a “See? It’s romantic or whatever.”

Mae frowns still

Because how can she not

But you can’t argue with logic

Especially not with a girl

On your shoulder.

You just don’t.

So she’s got to agree

To this ferris wheel thing.


End file.
